


Birthday

by psychemenace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychemenace/pseuds/psychemenace
Summary: Yamaguchi was always the only one who gives Kageyama birthday presents. Now that they aren’t together, Kageyama wonders if it was alright to ask him to celebrate his birthday with him.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a funny/cute moment between Kageyama’s va (Ishikawa Kaito) and Yamaguchi’s va (Saito Soma). XD

Birthday celebrations were strange to Kageyama. Seeing other kids celebrate with bright smiles on their faces used to make him feel weird.

When he entered highschool, his perception on birthdays began to change. Others would make a fuss out of it, prodding him to celebrate it with them. He never thought celebrating it with others would give him a strange happiness. There was a little bit of loneliness too. It was faint, and only felt when he lays down to sleep as the day he was born passes.

This all came rushing back to him as he fiddled with a bookmark he received from Yamaguchi on his 17th birthday. The freckled boy was always the only one who gives him things. Remembering the other‘s bright smile made Kageyama feel warm inside. He inserted the bookmark inside his mathematics book, and looked up at the board to focus on the formula that was written there for a general education subject. Earlier that day, he snapped at one of his colleagues. It made him feel awful after. His birthday was close, and because of that, he was feeling a little bit anxious and edgy.

When his classes were done, he felt alone and miserable. He didn‘t know why he felt that way. In the past it was not like this. Maybe this happens when you get older. You get a little bit lonely every time your birthday came.

Kageyama took out his phone and battled with himself whether to call or send someone a message. He didn’t want to let anyone think he was needy, but he really wanted to be with someone.

Tsukishima came to mind. They were never that close and he knew the blond would just mock him about being lonely. He clicked his tongue and rejected the thought of relying on Tsukishima.

Out of his wits, Kageyama tried calling Hinata. He was the safest choice. After two tries, Kageyama gave up. The midget wasn‘t picking up. Kageyama almost gave up when he remembered that there was one person he should try to contact-- Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi.

After saying the name, it felt like he swallowed his heart whole. He began sweating bullets as he scrolled down his contacts to find Yamaguchi‘s name. An oppressive heat oppressed his checks and made him feel conscious about how red his face was. His fingers felt like they had a life on their own. Heat disappeared from his hands. They were cold.

The fact that his heart was beating hard inside his chest did not help. His palpitations made him feel small. Talking to Yamaguchi in person was one thing, calling him was another. They never really exchanged messages when they were still club members.

When he finally found his contact number, Kageyama swallowed a lump in his throat. Should he call him? He bit his lip and thought hard. Hopeful, he pressed the green telephone on the screen. As he listened to it ring, he thought that waiting for someone to pick up could be thrilling. After four rings, Yamaguchi finally picked up.

“Hello, Kageyama, what‘s up?”

Yamaguchi sounded surprised. Kageyama blushed at the sound of the other‘s voice. He knew that the other probably thought it was odd that he called him.

“Ah.. Umm.. Good afternoon.”

“Do you need something?” He could hear Yamaguchi smile over the phone. The other‘s gentle voice was still the same. It was nostalgic.

“You see I…”

“Oh! Isn‘t it your birthday tomorrow?”

Kageyama‘s heart felt like it stopped at what Yamaguchi said.

So he remembered.

Shaking the weird feeling in his chest, he responded by putting up a strong front.

“Yes.. Umm..

“Are you free right now?” Kageyama finally mustered.

“I am. Why?”

Kageyama took a deep breath. The sound is a static. He didn’t realize Yamaguchi could hear this.

“Do you want to grab dinner with me?”

There was silence at the end of the line. A silence that made Kageyama feel a little bit disappointed and lonely.

“If.. If… you‘ll have me, then I guess I don‘t mind having dinner with you.”

Kageyama couldn‘t say anything at first. He felt awkward and at the same time, excited.

“I‘ll.. I‘ll come pick you up.” Kagema fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt.

“I‘ll text you if I‘m already over there. See you!”

\---

Kageyama had never gone out with anyone. It never crossed his mind because he was focused on playing volleyball. Having dinner with Yamaguchi will be the first time he will go out with anyone.

When he arrived at Yamaguchi‘s he was stupidly nervous. He calmed down a bit when he saw Yamaguchi ran towards him, flustered. It was the first time he saw him like that. The other wore stylish clothes, it made him wonder if he had a previous engagement which he gave up because of him.

The thought made him sad.

Noticing that Yamaguchi was waiting for him to say something, Kageyama swallowed hard. This made Yamaguchi giggle.

“We can eat at Tabena’s. It’s cheap but the food there is delicious. Or if you want we can go to Yakuniku if you want to eat meat.”

Yamaguchi kept on giving options to choose from. Kageyama just stared at his former teammate a little bit flustered.

“You know a lot of restaurants huh? Do you eat a lot with your Uni friends?”

“Yes, don't you eat out with your friends too Kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama did not respond.

“I see you‘re still as unfriendly as ever.” Yamaguchi snickered.

“I‘m not really unfriendly.. It‘s just that.. I haven't found the same connection I had with you guys there.” Kageyama said softly.

There was a pause in Yamaguchi. Kageyama tried not to look at him, so he just kept his eyes to the side.

“Tsukki’s in the same Uni as you right?”

“Yes,”

“He’s just like always.

“Why don't we go to Tabena’s instead?”

\----

“Kageyama I didn't know you own a motorcycle now.”

“Well, my parents bought it for me.”

“Eh? Didn’t you just copy Iwaizumi-san though? Didn’t he buy a motorcycle too?”

“Yes.. But it’s not what you think.. I didn’t copy Iwaizumi-san or anything.”

“It’s very cool. I like how sleek and cool it looks.”

Kageyama smiled as he handed Yamaguchi his helmet.

“I know right,”  
\---

They talked about a lot of things. Things like how things were going with their studies, and the clubs that they joined. Yamaguchi told Kageyama that he was also a member of the volleyball club at his university.

“It feels like nothing has changed.”

“Yeah.” Kageyama pouted.

“I'm still stuck with idiots like that shrimp.”

“Really?” Yamaguchi chuckled.

“Isn’t it hard?” Kageyama began after deliberating with himself whether to ask or not.

“Hard?”

“You’re separated from that guy.”

“It‘s fine. It's not like our friendship will change just because we’re separated.”

Yamaguchi flashed a gentle smile that made the other’s heart melt. He always wondered why Yamaguchi was friends with Tsukishima. He was soft and gentle compared to that jerk. Thinking of this made him smile too.

“You haven’t really changed Yamaguchi.”

Kageyama found Yamaguchi adorable when he was surprised.

The other laughed.

“I’ve changed actually. You’ve changed too.”

There was something in Yamaguchi’s voice that made Kageyama wonder about this change. He realized, that nothing in this world remain the same. Everything changes. He has changed. Yamaguchi has changed. Everything. Even the way they act around each other.  
——

When they were done eating, Kageyama drove Yamaguchi around the City. The pretty city lights twinkled above them. They drove past excited streets. The air was cold but he thought it felt nice. Yamaguchi‘s arms around his waist made it difficult not to mistake it as some sort of hug from the back.

Lost in thought, Kageyama did not really know where to go. He wanted to stay with Yamaguchi for a little longer, to fend off the remaining loneliness he felt. When they reached the boulevard, he pulled over when he saw the beautiful moon reflected on the surface of the ocean.

He didn’t know that there were a lot of couples around. Yamaguchi knew that this was a spot that was popular among lovers. He didn’t want to make the situation more awkward so he just kept quiet. He was a bit embarrassed and conscious about the whispers of the others around them though. Kageyama on the other hand, was standing beside him looking purposely at the moon.

“Yamaguchi, look.”

Yamaguchi turned to where Kageyama pointed. His eyes widened at the beauty of the large moon reflected on the surface of the sea. The night sky was clear and the air was a bit cold. Laughter bubbled and chatter wafted in the air. The two stood side by side.

 

“Kageyama-kun…” Yamaguchi began,

“Happy birthday!”

Yamaguchi handed something to Kageyama.

“I was actually planning to give that to you tomorrow. But since you called me out today, I decided to give it today.”

Kageyama gaped at the box like a child.

“Thank you.” He said shyly.

“Open it.”

Kageyama opened the box. His eyes widened; a held back excitement was evident on his face.

“I know you don’t really use phones that much. But you did say you liked the cellphone strap I gave Hinata when we met last time.”

“Yes I did.”

“I bought you one. Although…”

Kageyama held the cellphone strap in his hands.

Yamaguchi scratched his cheek.

“I didn’t know what design to get so I just bought that. I hope you…”

Before long, Kageyama’s long arms were around Yamaguchi. Kageyama didn’t know what to feel or do, all he knew was he just wanted to embrace Yamaguchi. It was a fact that he wasn’t someone people want to spend time with. But Yamaguchi was Yamaguchi. He thought the other would never think that taking care of him was a burden, so he will never think spending time with him is a hassle too.

“Thank you.

“You’re always taking care of me like this.”

Realizing his actions went overboard, Kageyama withdrew and apologized. Yamaguchi just smiled.

They continued to gaze at the sky.

“I remember the times when you got hurt, and was very adamant to play even though you were hurting.” Yamaguchi began.

“Time flies too fast. In a blink of an eye, we’ve become university students, walking on different paths. We are older now.

“Everything has changed, and yet, it feels like nothing has really changed. We’re both still playing volleyball, and you’re on your way to become a professional player.

“It gives me a weird feeling, you know. I’m sorry if I’ve talked too much.”

Kageyama craned his neck and put his hands inside his pockets. He felt closer to Yamaguchi more than before. What the other said made him long for those moments when they spend time with each other practicing for interhigh and dreaming of going to nationals together.

Studying. The afternoons when Yamaguchi patiently taught him the lessons that he found difficult to grasp felt like a century ago. He remembered the slow and painful flow of time whenever they were together. Painful because of his heart beating fast, in contradiction to the tranquility whenever he was by Yamaguchi’s side.

He always thought he could do anything because Yamaguchi was there. Yamaguchi the responsible, kind captain, and he the vice captain. He wished at one point that it would forever remain like that, but he knows there are things that aren’t really meant to be.

Kageyama leaned on the railings and exhaled to compose himself. Nothing has changed for him when it came to Yamaguchi. No matter how frustrating the sounded, he didn’t really mind.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind. You’re right. Everything has changed, and yet it feels nothing has really changed. You still take care of me like this. Yamaguchi.”

At the last note of Yamaguchi’s name, Kageyama turned to gaze at his companion. He flashed him a grateful smile. This was reciprocated by a soft smile from Yamaguchi.

Kageyama felt warm. The sound of the waves swallowed the human noises. It felt nice hearing the splashes of the waves against the rocks and the frothing sound it made as it recedes. Accompanied by the sound of his heartbeat, Kageyama couldn’t stop himself from wishing for time to stop. He knew it wouldn’t, and so he held Yamaguchi’s gift tightly.

“I’m glad I went here with you.” He said softly as he looked away.

He didn’t see the look on Yamaguchi’s face. He didn’t see how the other’s cheeks flushed.

Content, Kageyama wore the cellphone strap on his phone. He gazed at it with the look of a child, and then pocketed his phone.

“Can I call you again?”

Maybe it was too much, but he just had to ask.

“I don‘t mind.” Yamaguchi replied after looking at him wide-eyed, face red.

Kageyama looked away bashfully. He turned red too.

Inside his pocket, he held the cellphone strap tight, a reminder that people grow old but some things never change.


End file.
